All I Want for Christmas is You
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Alex encourage's Lena to act on her crush on Kara.


The snow continued to fall as people bustled in and out of the shops to finish their last minute Christmas shopping, Silent night played throughout the apartment as Eliza placed a ham into the oven. Alex and Maggie were cuddled by the window as they watched the snow fall. J'onn, Winn and James played cards at the table while Kara sat by herself her mind on the CEO who had no one.

"Earth to Kara?" Alex asked as she threw a pillow at her sister.

"Huh?" Kara asked as she turned to see everyone staring.

"Honey are you alright?" Eliza asked as she placed her hand on Kara's forehead.

"She's thinking about her girlfriend," Alex teased.

Kara shot her a death glare as she turned to her mother, "I'm fine."

"Who is this girlfriend?" Eliza asked as she turned towards Alex.

"It's no one!" Kara spoke up as she glared daggers at Alex.

"You should just invite her," Alex told her.

"Invite who?" Winn asked confused.

"Drop it," Kara snapped as she stormed out of the apartment.

"Alexandra," Eliza scolded as Alex sheepishly stood up to chase after the hero.

Kara stepped out into the cold as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey I'm sorry," Alex told her as she handed her, her jacket.

"It's okay," Kara mumbled as she put it on.

"Look I know you care about her, just call her and invite her. It couldn't hurt," Alex told her sister as she shivered as a blast of win swirled around them.

"Okay I will," Kara told her as she held up her phone.

"Great you can do it inside," Alex replied as she dragged her back into the warmth of the apartment building. "I will be right here, you can do it."

Kara took a deep breath as she scrolled to Lena's number and hit call.

Lena was busy finishing up paperwork when she heard her phone ring, she smiled when she saw Kara's name. "Hey you," she answered.

"Hey," Kara said a little too loudly, she blushed as Alex began to laugh.

"Are you okay? Who is that?" Lena asked confused as she heard someone laughing.

"It's just Alex being stupid," Kara replied as she glared at her sister.

"Oh okay," Lena said.

"I um was wondering if you had plans tonight?" Kara asked as she turned her back on Alex.

"I was just finishing up some paperwork, then going home, unless you have a better offer?" Lena asked her voice hopeful.

"Well my Mom is in town and I have some friends over, if you wanted to um maybe come over," Kara said all in one breath.

Lena laughed, "Sure sounds lovely."

"Great," Kara squeaked.

"I will see you soon," Lena told her before hanging up.

Kara couldn't keep the smile off her face as she waited by the door.

"So who is this young woman that has her so giddy?" Eliza whispered to Alex as she handed her a glass of wine.

"Lena Luthor," Alex whispered back.

"Oh the CEO?" Eliza asked as she continued watching Kara.

"She's got it bad," Alex whispered back as the rest of the gang joined them in watching Kara.

Kara ran towards the door, and opened it before Lena even had the chance to knock.

"Oh hello," she smiled as Kara moved aside allowing her to enter.

Lena looked nervous as Kara took her coat and hung it up.

"Lena this is my mother Eliza," Kara told her as she shook her hand. "And you know my sister Alex, James Olson, Winn Schott and J'onn Jones.

"Hello," Lena smiled nervously as everyone continued watching her.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Lena whispered in Kara's ear as she led her to the living room.

"Because they have no manners!" Kara spoke up as she glared at everyone.

Everyone looked down as they busied themselves while also shooting subtle glances at the pair.

"So thanks for inviting me," Lena smiled as she placed her hand over Kara's.

Kara's heart raced as she smiled at her friend, "it's no trouble."

"Those two clearly like each other," Winn whispered as he walked over to Eliza and Alex who were watching the oblivious pair.

"I have an idea," Alex whispered back as she walked into the living room. "Present time!" she announced.

Everyone grabbed their gift as they all settled into the living room.

"Kara why don't you go first," Alex encouraged her little sister.

"Okay," she replied confused as she handed everyone but Lena their gifts. Everyone thanked her as they opened theirs. She looked towards Lena as she held up her hand, "be right back." She disappeared into her bedroom as everyone continued passing out gifts.

Lena just sat there as she waited for her to return, she glanced up when Alex sat next to her.

"You know she likes you right?" she said as she glanced at Kara's closed bedroom door.

"She does?" Lena replied as her eyes lit up.

"She does, she's just too shy," Alex responded as they looked towards the door as it opened and Kara walked out carrying a gift.

"I had to wrap it first," she smiled as she handed it to Lena.

Lena smiled as she slowly unwrapped the gift, she gasped when she saw a Claddagh ring.

"I remember how you said you always wanted one and how they reminded you of home," Kara trailed off as she blushed bright red.

"Kara how did you get such an authentic one?" Lena asked as tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched it tightly.

"I flew to Ireland," Kara mumbled.

"You did?" Lena asked surprised as she beamed at the blonde.

"Well you wanted one so yeah…." Kara trailed off as she fidgeted with her glasses.

"I think we should be going," Eliza spoke up as she smiled at her blushing daughter.

"Oh okay," Kara mumbled as she accepted the hug.

"See you tomorrow sis," Alex told her as she hugged her, she winked at Lena before pulling away.

"Bye," Winn waved as he hugged Kara. He waved to Lena as he waited for James by the door.

"See you," James said as he hugged Kara, he nodded at Lena before he and Winn left.

"It was nice meeting you Lena," Eliza smiled before she and Alex walked towards the door.

"Later guys," Maggie waved as she followed the duo.

"Kara this really means a lot to me," Lena told her as Kara sat back down next to her.

"You really like it?" she asked nervous.

"I love it," Lena beamed as she cupped Kara's cheek.

Kara smiled as she closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch.

"Kara?" Lena whispered.

"Hmmm?" Kara asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Lena asked as her thumb traced along Kara's lips.

"You want to?" Kara asked surprised as her eyes opened and locked onto Lena's.

"So bad," Lena replied instantly.

"Please Lena, kiss me," Kara whispered as their lips touched delicately at first, then more passionate as Lena tangled her hands in blonde locks.

Kara smiled as she felt Lena bite her lower lip seeking entrance she obliged as she opened her mouth and her tongue slid in exploring at first, before their tongues both met and slid along the others.

Lena gently pushed Kara back onto the couch as she crawled on top of her; she gently began nibbling her neck as her hands began to wander.

"Lena?" Kara asked as she gently pushed her off.

"I'm sorry," Lena frowned as she crawled to the other end of the couch.

"No don't be I want to, I just figured we should move to the bedroom," Kara blushed.

Lena beamed as she stood up and offered her hand to the blonde hero.

Kara smiled as she took it, as Lena led her to her bedroom, where she gently pushed her into the door as she continued her assault on her neck.

Kara moaned as she tangled her hands in Lena's dark locks.

Lena's hands wandered under Kara's shirt as she ran her fingers up and down her sides causing her to shiver.

"Take it off," Kara moaned as Lena's fingers grazed her breast.

Lena smiled as she slowly pulled of Kara's shirt, before tossing it behind her.

Kara blushed as she Lena eyed her, "you're so beautiful she whispered as she leaned in to kiss her again.

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around her as she lifted her up.

Lena squealed as she wrapped her legs around the hero as Kara set her gently on the bed. She smiled as Kara crawled on top of her, she sat up as Kara helped her remove her shirt, which got tossed somewhere with her own. "What?" Lena whispered as Kara stared.

"You're perfect," she told her as she leaned in to kiss her.

Lena smiled as she pulled Kara on top of her as they continued to kiss passionately; pants were quickly tugged off as they pairs hands began to wander.

Kara moaned as Lena grabbed her butt as she squeezed gently before slowly flipping them over so she was on top.

Kara smiled up at her as Lena's green eyes seemed to sparkle, "I really never thought this would happen," she confessed to the hero.

"Me either, I figured there was no way you would ever like me back," Kara frowned.

"How could I not?" Lena told her as she cupped the hero's cheeks. "For one you're beautiful, your funny, you're a hell of a reporter, and you always see the best in me."

"I always will," Kara told her.

Lena beamed as she leaned down and kissed her deeply as she slowly reached down and peeled off Kara's underwear. She smirked when she saw how wet the hero already was.

Kara looked at her with love in her blue eyes as she helped Lena remove her own underwear.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked as she tucked a blond strand behind Kara's ears.

"Positive," Kara told her as she pulled her into a kiss.

Lena smiled into it as she teased Kara's entrance, as she coated her fingers with Kara's wetness.

"Please Lena I need you inside me," Kara begged as she swirled her tongue with Lena's.

Lena obliged as she slid two fingers deep inside, she waited for Kara to adjust before slowly beginning to pump in and out.

Kara moaned as she gently scratched Lena's back in pleasure.

That fueled Lena who began pumping faster as she began nibbling and tugging on Kara's nipples.

Kara tangled her hands in the sheets as a thin form of sweat began to appear. "I'm so close," she told Lena as she began to grind down on Lena's fingers.

Lena smiled as she added a third finger as she her thumb rubbed Kara's clit.

Kara closed her eyes as she clutched the sheets tightly as her orgasm ripped through her. "OH RAO LENA!" she screamed as she came.

Lena smiled as she kissed the hero's stomach before pulling out her fingers. "Are you okay?"

"That was incredible," Kara gasped as she smiled at Lena.

"Really?" Lena asked self-cautious as she lay next to the blonde.

"Was my intense orgasm not enough proof?" Kara teased.

Lena rolled her eyes as she kissed her chest.

Kara ran her hands through her hair as she caught her breath, she then crawled on top of her as she smirked, "your turn."

Lena smiled up at her as Kara slowly leaned in and kissed her gently before moving lower and leaving sift kisses to her breasts , then her stomach as she moved lower, she could smell Lena's arousal as she locked her lips.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Kara whispered as she placed a gentle kiss to her inner thigh.

"Then by all means go for it," Lena encouraged her.

Kara smiled as she moved lower and left kisses up and down Lena's thighs causing her to shiver.

"Please Kara," she whispered as she pushed the hero's head to where she needed her.

Kara licked her lips as she slowly stuck her tongue in as she took a tentative taste.

Lena moaned as she pushed her head closer.

Kara took the hint as she stuck her tongue deep inside, she swirled her tongue around as she tasted Lena for the first time.

Lena moaned loudly as she grinded against Kara's face.

Kara shoved her tongue deeper as she also added a finger.

"Oh God Kara yes," Lena moaned as she tangled her hands in blonde hair.

Kara continued to explore Lena with her tongue as she gently pitched her clit as she pumped her finger in and out.

Lena came hard with a scream as she clutched Kara's head.

Kara kissed her one more time before moving up and placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"My word, your tongue is magic," Lena gasped out as she laid her head on Kara's chest.

"Just way till I use my freeze powers," Kara winked.

"Oh I can't wait," Lena smiled as she cuddled closer.

Kara laughed as the two women drifted off to sleep.

Alex and Eliza chatted amongst themselves as Alex used her key to get in.

"It's awfully quiet in here, maybe she's still asleep," Eliza said as she set down the coffees and doughnuts.

"I will go check," Alex told her as she entered her sister's room, she looked around to see clothes everywhere before her eyes landed on the bed where Lena and Kara laid cuddle up only a thin sheet covering their naked bodies. "AHHHH!" Alex screamed as she ran out of the room.

"What the?" Kara asked as she and Lena shot up.

"Alex what's wrong?" Eliza asked her oldest daughter.

"I'm going to need so much therapy," Alex mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alex?" Kara asked as she exited her room in her robe.

"Hi sweetheart," Eliza waved as Alex continued mumbling.

"Kara who is it?" Lena asked as she came out wearing only one of Kara's oversized shirts.

"OH GOD!" Alex cried out.

"Hello dear," Eliza blushed as she waved at Lena.

"Hi," Lena squeaked out as she hid behind Kara.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara asked as she glanced at Alex who looked horrified.

"We brought you breakfast," Eliza told her as she pointed to the coffee and doughnuts.

"Oh…." Kara mumbled as she blushed bright red.

"My poor eyes," Alex mumbled as she stood up.

"Well we should just leave you two alone," Eliza smiled as she tugged Alex towards the door. "It was uh nice seeing you again dear," Eliza smiled at Lena.

"You too," Lena replied from her spot behind Kara.

"Come on Alex," Eliza urged as she tugged on her sleeve.

"My eyes," she mumbled again before following after her mother.

"Oh God that was humiliating," Lena groaned as she dug her head in Kara's shoulder.

"Poor Alex," Kara laughed as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Your mom is going to hate me," Lena mumbled into her shoulder.

"She won't ever hate you," Kara told her.

"She knows we had sex," Lena told her as she blushed.

"She also knows how I feel about you," Kara smiled as she kissed her forehead.

Lena couldn't help but smile as she took one of the coffees.

Later on that night at movie night, Eliza cornered Lena in the kitchen, "I'm happy you and Kara are together, she wouldn't stop talking about you."

Lena smiled, "really?"

"She adores you," Eliza told her as she they both glanced over to see Kara smiling at Lena as Winn continued talking.

"I adore her too," Lena replied as she smiled back.

A/N: Just another Supercorp Christmas story, sorry I didn't have it up sooner. Been busy. Not really happy with the smut. Anyways let me know what you think .


End file.
